25 Inches
by Kano-sama
Summary: "What did you said?" Lucy asked. She now need to go to Polyursica for some pain reliever. As if Gray had said something forbidden, all the mages making the float turned their heads to him; even Natsu have a stupid grin and a roasted meat in his face. "And I didn't see that coming."


It was Harvest Time and everyone was busy because every year, during that particular time, Magnolia has quite the festivals that needs celebrating. Because of last year's Fantasia Parade's success, minus Laxus' tantrums, the council requested a grandeur remake, and Fairy Tail, being a guild that never backs down from a challenge, accepted with the vow that their remake will surpass the previous.

So, even with the tight schedule of the mages, as they still need to do jobs as money is a basic necessity, everyone still made it a point to drop by the guild to help for the planning and constructing the float, the props and displays and magic tricks to be used. All in all, things were going smoothly until the most important part of the planning: the preparation of the costume.

Receiving a message from Minerva of Sabertooth that they will be coming to Magnolia for the festival, Erza commissioned the most talented seamstress in Fiore, despite paying a huge sum of jewels taken from the guild's fund (much to their Master's horror) to make the clothes the King and Queen of Fantasia will wear. Hell, if other guilds will come to check on their performance, then, Erza thought, better give them a show that they will never forget.

Imagine the excitement of the seamstress while taking in the body measurement of a stark naked Gray. Drool hang by the side of the seamstress' mouth as she stretched her tape measure along his shoulder blades, hand intentionally gliding ever so smoothly down his muscular torso as she proceed to take his body length, until a very embarrassed Lucy stormed towards them, not daring to strain her vision _down south_ , and smacked him in the head with a pair of trousers.

"Thanks," Gray muttered, nursing a lump in his head.

"So, how do we get the Queen's measurement?" Lucy asked, careful not to catch Gray in her vision.

That's the problem. Juvia was currently on a mission with Gajeel and Panther Lily. It was an urgent S Class mission, and Fairy Tail, being a guild who likes to do things their way, their Master allowed them to take on the job, believing that in order for his children to overcome their weakness and grow, they have to push their selves and supass their limits.

"I'm afraid that I cannot make anymore allowances in making the costumes, since you are requesting for the most breath taking ones," the seamstress said, still looking at the now clad in trouser Gray, his chest still bare.

The festival was only a week away, and with Juvia to return after another three days, they won't make it.

"Luce can be the queen," Natsu said nonchalantly, stuffing his face with his meal.

"I really don't mind, but in case you forgot, everyone knows that Juvia was last year's Fantasia Queen, and the council requested that the same people do participate," Lucy explained, eyeing the dragon slayer wearily.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Natsu quipped.

"You don't know anything, I know," Lucy exasperatedly answered, hand resting in her hip as she massage her aching temple.

"I guess there is no helping," Erza sighed as she pivoted on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, confusion in her eyes. _No, you are not leaving me alone with these idiots._

"I'm going to fetch Juvia,"

Huh?!

Lucy could only drag a breath as she internally slapped herself. Am I the only sober in here? The train ride takes half a day and even if she successfully get in touch with Juvia, it will be too late by then.

"25 inches,"

"What did you said?" Lucy absentmindedly asked. She now need to go to Polyursica for some pain reliever.

As if Gray had said something forbidden, all the mages making the float turned their heads to him; even Natsu have a stupid grin and a roasted meat in his face.

"And I didn't see that coming." From afar where the float was getting it's finishing touch, Wakaba whistled, hammering his last nail in place with a knowing smirk.

"Ah, young love. Do you think they already did _that_?"

"What?"

As realization hit him hard like Erza in her Nakagami armor, Gray's blood froze as he tried to control the confusing feeling in his stomach. He could feel his ears heat up as Natsu gave him the thumbs up and the cackle, and as he saw that Erza was looking at him seriously, he knew that his fate was sealed.

"Uh, that's not what it means, I..."

Clink. He heard Erza's sword.

 _I_

"This is beautiful, Lucy-san. Juvia likes it,"

It was the morning of the Fatasia Parade, and the water mage just arrived sweating from the mission. Turns out, their opponent was not that easy to defeat as they seem to be, and they had to spend another two days to secure the town people of their safety.

"Admiring it won't do. Now in there," Lucy said as she pushed the sweaty mage inside her shower and slammed the door shut. "Make sure to scrub all those grimes off, you're stinking," she said, laughing as she heard a gasp from the mage. She knows that as far as cleanliness is concern, Juvia is the number one that Fiore can brag. She then look at her room and grimaced. Burnt and claw marks adorn her walls, thanks to Natsu and Happy. Oh, well, she can worry about that later. Right now, she need to focus on the water mage in her shower.

 _I_

"Cheers!"

Mugs and tankards [and a barrel?] clinked with each other as the night of the festival starts. Everyone in Fairy Tail was in good spirits as they saw with their own eyes how the people and the other guilds enjoyed their participatiion. Even the coulcil men were, for once, not handing them violation notices nor arresting one of them, but was beaming as they congratulate them for a job well done.

"And I thought we were done for," Macao said as he dump his tankard's contents in his mouth.

"We need to thank Gray for that. " From the bar, Mirajane's sweet, evil voice rang.

"Oh, yeah. What was it, 23? 26?" Cana leered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It was 25," Levy playfully said, looking at Juvia, who was clueless, with a wink and Cana hollered with laughter.

"Gr...Gray-sama, Juvia doesn't know what they are talking about. And they keep looking at Juvia and Gray-sama,"

 _Damn._ Gray cursed inwardly. They were seating at the far corner of the guild to avoid being the topic but, alas! It was King and Queen Fantasia's night. He wanted to die on the spot.

"I really wanted to know how he knew about the waistline," Evergreen cooed from the second floor.

"Waistline. Waistline," Bickslow's dolls sang, making Gray wished he could freeze them in their spot.

"And the bust. Erza said it was 36"

"No," from her seat Erza confidently said. "Gray corrected me and it was 38,"

A chorus of 'ohh's and 'what's echoed through the air, and Gray felt the need to kill, until...

"GRAY, SHE'S FLOODING US AGAIN! DO SOMETHING!"

A little shift of his head to his right and he saw Juvia wailing, tears pouring like a dam, quickly flooding the guild.

"Oi, Juvia, stop it," Gray nervously said, looking around him, pleading for help, but to no avail. Why was he looking for help anyway, when the whole guild had drafted and passed a law stating that he will be the one responsible for a crying water mage.

"Stop it already," Gray wearily said.

"G..Gray-sama. Gray-sama was taking note of other woman's body measurement. Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia's measurement." And she continued bawling her eyes out.

Oh. My. God. Seriously, this girl needs some self consciousness training. Running his hand in his hair, he looked at Juvia hardly, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen, Juvia," he started. "I..."

"...want to make babies with you,"

"THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Another set of laughters and cheers echoed throughout the guild as a beet red Juvia looked at him, making his ears heat up. "It was yours, really," Gray desparately said, careful for any sign of a breaking dam.

"No, it's not Juvia's, Gray-sama," Juvia said in between sobs.

"Yes, it's yours! I confirmed it that night!" Gray said. "

"What night?"

"THE NIGHT WE PERFORMED THE UNISON RAID AND I HAD TO HOLD HER CLOSE, DAMMIT," Gray hastily added, raising an eyebrow to his annoying guildmates.

"And the bust?"

"When we fought with each other during Phantom Lord's attack," he snapped.

"You groped her?!"

"YES! NO!"

Another dam broke.

"What now?!" Gray asked, tired of explaining.

"Gray-sama is lying to Juvia,"

"No, I'm not!"

"Juvia was on a diet since forever. Her waist line is 24. And her bust size is 40," she continued, literally crying a river.

Gray swore no more Fantasia for him.

"WE'RE STILL DROWNING IN HERE, GRAY!"


End file.
